So Close
by Kagome Raya
Summary: Sasuke is attacked by an unknown enemy out of desperation he turns to the only person he can trust. But when he's repeatedly terrorized will Naruto be the only one to keep him sane?
1. Chapter 1

Ok and we're back with more randomness than ever

Ok and we're back with a new story and more randomness than ever.

Inuyasha: oh joy like they want anyway

Me: was I even talking to you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: you might as well been they sure as hell aren't listening

Me: na-nani (goes into sulking mode)

Naruto: hey hey don't listen to that teme his just mad cause you're hardly ever watching his show anymore (Inuyasha glares)

Inuyasha: no that's not it

Naruto: oh then maybe its cause she isn't doing anymore Inuyasha stories then (Inuyasha snarls and chases Naruto out the livingroom)

Me: ah I miss this ano minna-sama how about I get to the story

Naruto: (runs around me and jumps over the coffee table) she doesn't own Inuyasha or me but she does own a button that will sent Inuyasha to the pit if she PUSHES THE DAMN THING

Me: oh fine (I whip the button out and push it Inuyasha is gone with a poof) ok so I guess I should start the fic

Naruto: and water to boil (falls back on the couch)

Me: do it your self lazyass (grabs laptop and starts typing trying to block out Naruto's whines)

* * *

Chapter 1

Talking ""

Thinking ''

* * *

Warm.

Sticky.

Slick.

He pressed his fingers over the wound, feeling the cut.

Deep, it wasn't as bad as he thought, but the feeling the warm liquid going through his fingers scared him. His eyes darted around in the semi-darkness as his hand groped blindly for something, anything.

His hand brushed something soft, and he grabbed it pressing the cloth against the cut.

He could feel it seeping into the shirt and the room began to spin. He bit his lip, struggling to stand. Using the wall as leverage, being careful not to slip with his slick hand, he stood shakily and wobbled leaning on the wall.

'I need help.' The thought drifted through his head. 'But who should I go to?'

Kakashi, no he would ask questions.

Sakura, no she would even more questions.

An image blurred in his mind's eye: yellow, blue, and orange.

"Naruto." The name slipped from his lips without realizing it, not that it mattered. He pushed away from the wall, and stumbled to the window.

Sasuke stepped into the moonlight; blood covered his hands, staining the blue silk pajama shirt a darker blue, blood running down his neck being absorbed into the shirt he held against his cut. His vision blurred again and he climbed out jumping onto another rooftop, and narrowed his eyes as everything tilted violently.

'I have to get to Naruto's.

He jumped top next building slipping on the top; he had almost no traction from being barefoot. Dark spots danced in his eyes, Sasuke stumbled to a stop and struggled to catch his breath, but it was becoming hard to breath. The spots grew in size and blinking furiously he moved on.

'I have to hurry or I won't make it.' It scared him; he was just teetering on passing out, a step away from dieing, all because he froze when he was attacked. He scowled at his weakness, but he couldn't help it.

'They have the same eyes.' A face floated in his mind, pale skin, just like his. Black hair, bangs framing a round face, lips curled in a sadist smirk. 'The only difference was their eyes color, but it was the same look.' His brother's face floated through spinning head, his voice taunting him at his weakness. Sasuke stopped swaying on the rooftop, clenching his eyes shut.

A feeling of peacefulness washed over him, he felt so tired, just wanted to lay down and sleep. He opened his eyes again and shook his self before resuming his way to Naruto's apartment. 'I refuse to die, not until I kill him.'

It seemed forever before the top of the blond's home came into Sasuke's blurred vision. He made one last final leap, landing on the porch, stumbling towards the door. Sasuke raised a shaking hand, preparing to knock, but the door flew open and he managed to catch a glimpse Naruto's face before everything went dark.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Kay I added a bit more to the chapter and looked at that ended on a cliffy, I also updated at the sametime. That's it for chapter one, what do you think? Naruto running in circles: YOU'RE GONNA KILL SASUKE YOU'RE GONNA KILL SASUKE. (I sweatdrop)

Me: Yeah if ya want to know what happens click the arrow button and you shall see if he makes it or not

Inuyasha on walkie-talkie: can I come out

Me: no next chapter

Inuyasha: damnit (Naruto runs into wall and falls back onto floor)

Naruto with swirls for eyes: Sasuke's gonna die (I sigh)

Me: sorry if it still seems short next one is longer so then I'll see ya in chapter two (drags Naruto away)


	2. Chapter 2

Ah finally you've arrived.

Naruto: Took ya long enough, let's start

Me: No Inuyasha must join us first

Naruto: Oh come on! (I ignore his whines and pull out the button tapping it, Inuyasha appears on couch)

Me: Ok now that Inuyasha's here we can start

Naruto: Finally she doesn't own Inuyasha or me

Inuyasha: What's up with you

Naruto: I want her to save Sasuke he can't die

Me: Oh Naruto you know I'm not that evil

Naruto: Really

Me: No (Naruto face falls and he starts running in circles again)

Naruto: SASUKE'S GONNA DIE SASUKE'S GONNA DIE (runs into wall again)

Me: Mattaku

Inuyasha: Baka

Me: Ok how about we start (grabs laptop and starts typing)

* * *

Chapter 2

Talking ""

Thinking ''

_Talking '' _

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the pale yellow lock hair hanging in his face. He blinked once and rolled into his back blowing the spike away.

'Why'd I just wake up suddenly like that?' He frowned in the semi-darkness thinking back to what I was dreaming about, which was nothing he could remember. 'Yeah I wasn't dreaming was I?' Naruto scrunched his face up pushing himself to a sitting position and rubbed the back of his neck.

Something wasn't right. He could just feel it; this prickling feeling in the back of his head was beginning to unsettle him.

'It's like something happened to someone I know.' Naruto threw his blankets back hopping onto the floor, a shiver racked through his body. 'Why are floors always like ice-cubes when you step on them sometimes?' He griped in his head as he walk to his little kitchen, flicking the light as he past it. Narrowing his eyes at the sudden brightness, Naruto wandered to the cabinet where he kept his ramen.

"Might as well eat while I'm up." He grinned grabbing the cup of Miso ramen, and faltered turning to his left, where the door was.

'I can feel Sasuke's chakra but why is-' He walked to the door, feeling Sasuke's chakra getting closer, but seemed to be growing fainter. The prickling feeling grew as he reach for the door. He grabbed the doorknob opening the door quickly and stared.

Sasuke fell forward, Naruto cried out in shock as the Uchiha fell into his arms.

"Sasu-!" Naruto's exclamation caught in his throat as his hand felt Sasuke's shirt. It was soaked. He pulled hand his from between their bodies, and narrowed his eyes to see.

He froze in horror. Blood completely covered his hand, and he could feel more being absorbed into his shirt. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders pushing him back, but the older male clung to him.

"Na-naruto," Sasuke voice barely reached his ears, Naruto leaned forward pressing their foreheads together.

"Sasuke what the hell happened to you?!"

"You idiot," Sasuke hissed breathless, "Help me." His eyes fluttered shut and Naruto panicked.

"Wait Sasuke! Don't do that!" he laid the Uchiha on his back, peeling the shirt back on his neck, and froze staring at the cut. It clearly stood out against his neck, in the light flooding over it from the kitchen. Sasuke skin was a pasty white his breathing was growing softer and lighter, Naruto could barely hear his exhales.

'What am I suppose to do? Sasuke's dieing I don't know any healing jutsu!'

'_Use you blood you fool'. _Naruto blinked.

'What?'

_Kyuubi snorted in his mind._ _'I said use your blood.'_

'How will that help?' _The ancient yokai shook his head. 'I'd be more worried about your dieing friend than why your blood will save him.' _The kitsune did have a point. Naruto scrambled to his feet running to his table grabbing a kunai he was sharpening the day before slicing his wrist. Ignoring the annoyed hiss in his head he rushed back to Sasuke's side pressing their wounds together, and waited.

And waited, and waited, and waited. 'Is it working? Is it working?' He asked franticly. He could see the kitsune shifting in his mind behind the cage.

'_I'm not sure, it could be too late. Humans are such fragile beings.' _Naruto ignored the kitsune's talking leaning down until Sasuke and his faces were inches apart. He held his breath and waited.

Finally, a gentle puff brushed over his cheeks, Naruto slumped in relief.

'Oh god that was nerve-racking!' He thought feeling his heart slow down as Sasuke's eyes opened and he blinked.

"Teme what the hell, how'd walk over here with your neck slit." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Dobe." He muttered sitting up pushing Naruto's hand away from his neck. He ignored the blond's sputtering at the insult, brushing his fingers over his neck where the cut was. Naruto stared his protests falling quiet, Sasuke looked at him, confusion shining in his eyes. He wasn't sure exactly why he dragged himself to blond's apartment, he didn't think Naruto would heal him. He thought that the moron would rush him to the hospital, but not heal him completely, there was no sign that his throat was slit, aside from the dried blood, not even a scar.

"What's did you do?" Naruto blinked.

"Huh?" Sasuke glared.

"I said what did you do? How did you heal me?" Naruto stared longer as if not understanding his question, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, dobe."

"Don't call that, teme." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms looking away pouting. 'I save his life and this is how he treats me, not even a damn thanks!' Naruto inwardly huffed, ignoring the chuckles from the kitsune within his head. Sasuke peered at him through his bangs, noting the pout the blond was wearing. 'Getting worked up over nothing.' He snorted in his mind, but took a closer look at Naruto, and couldn't help but notice that his eyes were shimmering with hurt and worry. He sighed, catching his attention, standing.

"Hn, thanks, for helping me I mean." It was the least he could do, even if it sounded funny to his own ears, apologizing. Naruto hopped up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh no problem, Sasuke. Just next time try not to get hurt that badly."

"I'll keep that in mind," and almost like a second thought he added, "dobe." Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, and he attempted to glare him down, something he failed at completely.

"Teme, next time don't come crawling to me." Naruto huffed, "Go to Kakashi-sensei or Sakura." Sasuke snorted inwardly, 'As if.'

"Whatever," he grabbed his bloodied shirt, making a face at the stains, "See ya in the morning." Naruto blinked.

"Don't ya mean tomorrow?"

"Baka it's already the next day." Sasuke left with Naruto's snarl ringing in his ears.

He smirked to himself as he flew across the rooftops he felt better than before he was attacked, if a little stronger. 'Whatever that moron did I have to thank him somehow.' Sasuke snorted again, 'Yeah right.'

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter, how'd I do.

Inuyasha: Okay I guess

Me: Naruto what'd you think

Naruto: I think you deserve some chocolate (I smile)

Me: Yeah chocolate (runs off to gets some)

Naruto: Kay so while she's gone how about leaving a review for her to look forward to

Inuyasha: Yeah it really helps with her being all hyper and stuff and she gets excited about working on her stories and stuff so until she gets back from her chocolate run

Naruto and Inuyasha: later


	3. Chapter 3

Ok and we are back.

Naruto: Yay

Inuyasha: Joy (I stare)

Me: Okay what happened (they point to couch I look) Oh Sasuke

Sasuke: Alright what's this I hear about you trying to kill me

Me: But I saved you

Sasuke: But you almost let me die

Me: But I saved you

Sasuke: But- you know what forget it (I shrug)

Me: Sure I was about to shut you up anyway (Sasuke glares) Maa Fangirl66 thank you for your review, I happily squeed in response to it, as for everyone else, keeping reading, if ya can take five seconds to say, "I like." I'll be happy anyway Inuyasha if ya don't mind

Inuyasha: She wasn't own Naruto, that guy (points at Sasuke getting glared at) or me, just the drive to keep this story going

Me: Thank you so now start the fic (grabs laptop and starts typing)

* * *

Chapter 3

Talking ""

Thinking ''

* * *

Naruto stared at water flowing under the bridge, eyes unfocused. Sakura off to the right glanced him repeatedly but he didn't seem to notice. Sasuke pale form flashed before his eyes. Naruto never thought Sasuke would come close to dieing again after what happened with Haku. 'Even if it was to save me.' He frowned and shivered lightly, even though he didn't see it, he knew, the light was fading from Sasuke's eyes as he tried to remand alive. Barely breathing, so close, so close to crossing the line. Naruto chewed on his lip, if it wasn't for Kyuubi he would've never known to use his blood to save his life.

'I didn't know my blood could do that.' Well technically it was Kyuubi's chakra and his blood that healed the Uchiha. The old kitsune explained his chakra made Naruto's blood combined with Sasuke's and together made new blood cells and skin cells, to seal the cut. With his chakra, Kyuubi accelerated the process. Naruto didn't know the kitsune used its chakra, normally he'd felt it, but, he supposed he was so worried about Sasuke he didn't feel it.

It unsettled the blond greatly; it was a near feeling of déjà vu, except if he didn't do anything Sasuke would've died. Naruto sighed moodily staring at the water, the very slow moving water.

Sakura looked at the blond again for the fiftieth time. She had the strange urge to reach over and hit him, he wasn't complaining, talking, moving, and not even showing any signs of being excited or hyper. Of course being on a team with Naruto, Sakura knew Naruto could do all of the above, but brooding was not on the list. That's was Sasuke did and seeing the bright blond doing Sasuke's main expression was throwing her off completely.

Of course if something were bothering him, Sasuke would insult Naruto to get a reaction out of him. Kakashi would poke and prod until the he snapped, and then the Jonnin would pat his head his offer to listen to whatever was bothering him. If they weren't around he would go to Iruka and the Chunnin would listen intently while they enjoyed a bowl of ramen.

But Sakura was ashamed to say, she never once let Naruto talk to her about his problems. Next to Sasuke, and second to Kakashi, Sakura never realized that Naruto was able pull something other than his hyperactive moods, only when it was brought out in the open that she noticed. But now them being the only ones at the meeting spot she could see clearly that he wasn't his usual self. Sure Sakura would listen to him if she had the chance, sometimes she would notice if he was being too quiet and wonder why, but her voice of reason always dragged her away from the thought. (A/N: coughInnerSakuracough. Naruto: what (has question mark over head along with Inuyasha and Sasuke. Me: Nothing (turns readers heads back to story))

'Ok let's see what's bugging him.' She thought, _'Yeah so he can stop trying to act like Sasuke.' _Her voice of reason cried punching the air. Sakura nodded in agreement with the voice turning to Naruto, clearing her throat lightly.

"Naruto," Now Sakura knew Naruto had some kind of thing for her, having denied many dates, but she never expected the blond to out right ignore her. Her eye developed a twitch.

"Naruto. . . Naruto . . . NARUTO!" Sakura had a vein pulsing near her temple her hands curled into fists. 'Why that-!' _'How dare he ignore me!' Her voice of reason exploded, 'and here I am about to open my heart to see what has him so bothered. Screw it!' _Sakura couldn't agree more, not that she was gonna let him get away with ignoring her of course. She stomped to his side raising her fist. 'I'll teach him to ignore me!'

Sakura let her fist fly only to be caught a pale hand. Sakura twisted in surprise.

"Sasuke!" The male stared at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Sakura blinked, Sasuke really had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, it happens everytime he asks them something, its like they can't comprehend him asking a simple question. Sasuke let Sakura's wrist go and walked to Naruto's side, leaning on the rail, and said two words.

"Oi dobe." And like that, Naruto's brooding spell was broken. He frowned at the older male.

"Teme." Sakura couldn't help it, she had every right to gape at what just happened; she calls, and screams, for Naruto's attention, and he ignores her. All Sasuke did was insult him, and suddenly he responses.

All she can think is, 'WHAT!' Her voice of reason was going a rampage. (A/N: Heh heh Sakura didn't deserve Naruto's attention. Naruto: What. Me: Nothing (turns readers heads back to story))

"What's your problem?" Sasuke said staring in light confusion, "You know Sakura was about to punch your head in right?" Naruto blinked and looked at the frozen kunoichi, and back at Sasuke.

"But what did I do?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn." Naruto frowned at the response giving Sasuke an annoyed look, or what Sasuke thought was annoyed, but did bit of a double take.

Sasuke looked different, Naruto couldn't help but notice this, which was weird considering the fact he never cared about how Sasuke looked, maybe he notice because he was still worried?

Sasuke's skin was about a few shades paler than usual, you could say he looked sickly. There were bags under his eyes, light but still noticeable. 'Hadn't he gotten any sleep the night before?' Naruto thought blinking, and he was slouching more than usual, almost as much Shikamaru. And his hair, particularly his spikes in the back, or as Naruto dubbed them, his duckbutt, were, dare he say it, kinda limp. Not so pointy anymore. And it looked like he barely did anything to it when he woke up, if he slept anytime the night before.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay? You don't look so good." Sasuke blinked.

"I'm fine." Naruto stared and without thinking reach forward pushing Sasuke's ridiculously tall collar down so he had a clear view of his neck. Sasuke jerked in surprise, Naruto ignored this for the most part running his fingers over Sasuke's neck.

It was completely clear of any scars, one wouldn't believe a fatal wound was once there the night before, and his skin was soft. Naruto blinked letting his fingers trail over the pale flesh, in light wonder. Sasuke fought the urge to tremble from the tan digits gliding over his neck, Naruto's fingers were quite warm, leaving a odd tingling feeling as slid over his skin. He felt his face warm lightly and he grabbed Naruto's wrist pulling his hand away.

"What are you doing?" For once Naruto didn't blink at the question but stared intently at Sasuke, who found himself fighting the urge to fidget under the blond's gaze.

Fidget? Since when did he fidget under anyone's gaze, and Naruto's for that matter? Sasuke frowned inwardly and narrowed his eyes at the blond. Now Naruto blinked, and wiggled his wrist free of Sasuke's limp grip. Sakura watched her eye twitching. 'What does Naruto think he's doing! Touching Sasuke like that!' Her voice of reason was again on another rampage. While Sakura sulked glaring at Naruto, Sasuke had a glaring contest with the blond and this is how Kakashi found them.

A question mark floated over his head, but he was use to seeing this kind of scene.

"Yo!"

"You're late!"

"Yeah about that, you see I was almost here but I saw a dog in a tree being harassed by some raccoons. What kind of coldhearted person would I be to leave a defenseless dog in a tree?"

"You lair!" Kakashi only hm'ed in response.

"Maa I got our mission from the Hokage let's go team and get to work." He walked off with his book in hand; Sasuke Sakura and Naruto frowned but followed after their weird sensei.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Well this is it for this chapter. Not long and nothing much happened but the next one will be longer and interesting, I promise.

Sasuke: I don't like the looks of this

Me: You shouldn't, because by the time this story is over, you're gonna be clinging to Naruto like your life depended on it.

Sasuke: WHAT

Me: Review please until the next chapter

Inuyasha, Naruto, and Me: Later


	4. Chapter 4

Okay and we're back.

Inuyasha: Took ya long enough

Me: Oh Inuyasha I've been doing some decorating for the Pit would you like to see

Inuyasha: So why don't you tell the lovely people why your update's a bit late

Me: Well lets just say it's his fault (points to Sasuke)

Sasuke: What

Me: You it's your fault

Sasuke: How

Me: Do you know how hard it is to keep you INC it would be easier to turn you into a sobbing mess clinging to Naruto like the little child you are

Sasuke: WHAT

Me: Yeah this took awhile cause I was struggling to keep him from pulling something other than silently terrified really it would be easier to make him OOC but people hate that, and being truthful so do I so, I mean being OOC only works is if the story for humors reasons or to bash that character. So fear not my dear readers Sasuke will not be OOC, I'll try my best to keep him INC kay Naruto disclaimer please

Naruto: Right she doesn't own me Sasuke or Inuyasha just the energy to keep the story going

Me: Thanks now start the fic (grabs laptop and starts typing)

* * *

Chapter 4

Talking ""

Thinking ''

"How is this a mission again?"

"Keeping the village clean is about as important as protecting it." Naruto huffed softly giving the tree Kakashi was perch in an annoyed look.

Once again Team 7 was clearing the river that flowed through village of trash and debris. Naruto's done thing but complain as they wadded in the ankle deep-water grabbing cans, broken tree limbs, from a recent storm, and old weapons, just don't ask how kunais and shurinkens got into the river.

"They should have the kids in the Academy do this, we could be doing something important, like missions that deal with protecting the village."

"True," Kakashi muttered, "but that's what the Chunnin and Jonnin are for."

"We're gonna be Chunnin soon, too!" It's been going around that the Chunnin Exam was coming and all the Rookie Nine, along with Gai's team, have been training to prepare for the up coming exam.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's right, maybe we can stop for a while a train for a bit." Sakura muttered, giving what she hoped was a convincing puppy-dog expression. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Sure we can do later, sometime tomorrow." He chirped, and giggled quietly as Sakura and Naruto began truly fussing and squawking. Sasuke rolled his eyes and promptly moved away from the source of the noise.

Sasuke uttered a soft as he grabbed, emptied, and tossed cans that floated his way into the basket on his back. You could say he was a bit tired, after his little episode with Naruto, he returned home and proceeded to do a complete search of the Uchiha Compound with his Sharingan, but found nothing of the person that attacked him just minutes before. 'There wasn't a trace of chakra left.' He frowned crushing a can in his hand, and after all that exhausted as he was couldn't sleep too tense ready, expecting the unknown enemy to return to see whether or not if he died. He could already hear his brother's criticism in his head. Sasuke scowled throwing the can into the basket, what kind of shinobi was he to cower from anyone. Hell even when he faced Orochimaru, after he got over his fear, he still fought back!

But . . .

Those eyes, they weren't the same color as his eyes, but the wicked glint the shone even in the semi-darkness, he could see it clearly, along with several bodies littered everywhere. He shook his head to dislodge the image from his mind, bending to grab a can drifting pass his feet, tipping it so the water would run out, his eyes drifting to the side.

And met piercing scarlet.

Sasuke jerked in surprise almost slipping on the rocks, floundering for a few seconds, blinking furiously as he regained his balance, he stared hard between the trees his Sharingan flaring to life. A chill went down his back as he felt a light spark of chakra on his temples.

And his Sharingan faded away.

Sasuke's mouth drop. 'What! How!' He twisted and everything tilted and suddenly he was falling into darkness and crimson.

'No not again.' He braced himself for the images and blinked as he came to a stop. 'What?' Sasuke looked around, white clouds floated in the darkness, mist curled at his feet. 'Where is he?'

"Looking for me little brother?" Sasuke twitched turning.

"Itachi, what did you do to my Sharingan?" His brother gave him a cool look.

"I disabled it, not that it matters if you had it, you're far too weak counter my Tsukuyomi." Sasuke's hands curled into fists.

"You bastard!" He lunged and Itachi blurred. Sasuke found himself strapped to a table on his back staring up at his brother.

"What are you-"

"You are not worthy of the Sharingan," Sasuke's eyes widened, "That's why for the next 72 hours you will suffer having your Sharingan removed. By means of having your eyes gouged out." Sasuke jerked against the bonds snarling, Itachi pulled a kunai from the sleeve grabbing Sasuke's tossing head to still him.

"I wonder," he mumured, "How long can you last before your mind shuts down?"

Tsuzuku

Me: Yay its done finally

Inuyasha: Took you long enough

Me: Bite me puppy boy

Inuyasha: Wh-

Sasuke: OI what the hell

Me: You be quiet

Sasuke: bu-

Me: Silence I said I don't want to hear it bitch later okay (Sasuke stomps off) Anyway sorrys sorrys sorrys for being a fail writer hopefully this will be somewhat pleasing yes so let me know what ya think please review until I tie my wayard muse down

Inuyasha and Me: Later


End file.
